


Five Times People Caught Adore & Bianca

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Adore and Bianca have an indescribable relationship.  Snapshots of five times other people caught them together.





	1. Black and White Drama

The other queens gathered around DeLa and Darienne after the non-elimination lipsync, still in full drag and buzzing with relief and congratulations.  

"And what about our win?  Yes gawd, mama, you should be congratulating us!"  Laganja's accompanying tongue pop made even Joslyn wince.

"Yes, yes, great job," DeLa quickly answered, still clearly shaken.

"I think..." Joslyn trailed off, frowning.  She expected Bianca to jump in with a sharp comment to quell Laganja's rising complaints, turning to look around the group in puzzlement.  Piled together on the couch and chairs in the corner, no one else noticed that Bianca and Adore hadn't joined them.  Joslyn opened her mouth to say something to that effect, but Darienne cut her off and she fell silent instead.

Still clustered together, everyone had started the de-dragging process.  Trinity was unzipping the back of her gown a few minutes later when the zipper snagged. 

"Hey Bianca, can you help me with this?  B?"

Courtney looked up from untucking, glancing around quickly.  "Actually, where is Bianca?"

"She and Adore aren't here," Joslyn pointed out from behind her makeup wipe.

Just then, a low groan echoed from Bianca's alcove, clear and sharp over the lull in conversation.  Six pairs of eyes met each other.

"Oh god, hurry up."  That was definitely Bianca's voice, but it sounded oddly strained.

"Guys?" Courtney whispered, "do you think...?"

"No way!"

"Can't be."

"Who cares what B-" Darienne clapped her hand over Laganja's mouth.

"Shhhhh!"

Rustling noises, followed by harsh panting.

Together, the queens slowly crept towards the source of the sounds.

Peeking between the gowns hanging on the rack separating her space from Bianca's, Joslyn let out a non-telegraphed gasp of disbelief.  She gestured frantically for the others to come closer.

Beyond the sequined fabric obscuring their presence, Bianca stood with her bodice unzipped, hunched over and breathing shallowly.  Adore knelt on the floor in front of her clad in just her pantyhose, and even from the odd angle it was clear that she had her whole upper body underneath the voluminous skirt of Bianca's gown.  Bianca's face was flushed a deep red, and her hands shook as she clutched Adore's shoulders. 

"Yes...almost there," Bianca panted.  "I can feel it. Watch the teeth."

Joslyn turned and met Courtney's wide eyes, watched Trinity's jaw drop and DeLa blink rapidly.  

At that moment, Laganja managed to pull free from Darienne's grasp, crashing to the floor loudly.  On the way down, her shoe snagged DeLa's corset who grabbed for Joslyn in a panic and landing them all in a heap together right as Bianca heaved a loud sigh.  

"Yes!"  Adore popped back out from under Bianca's skirt with a grin.  "Uhhh, guys?" 

She and Bianca turned to regard the pile of queens a few feet away, all staring.

"Did we miss a mini challenge in wrestling?" Bianca cut through the silence, color slowly returning to normal.

"What were you and Adore doing?"  Courtney piped up when no one else seemed willing to ask.

Bianca stepped out of the gown to reveal pristine pantyhose, corset in place and no evidence of a popped tuck. 

"Crinoline hoop got snagged on the inside of the gown by the zipper," she gestured to the now-visible lining.  "Got tangled in my corset and I couldn't get it unstuck by myself."

"Couldn't breathe either," Adore added.  "Like I've never seen someone turn that shade of purple!"

Joslyn opened and closed her mouth a few times, but nothing came out.  Underneath her, DeLa and Darienne had similar faces of bafflement.  Laganja was too busy trying to shove them off of her to say anything, but Trinity and Courtney's expressions more than made up for it.

"Needed help so I didn't tear anything, it’s not an off the rack clearance special.  And since you were all busy having a kiki, Adore managed to separate it for me," Bianca finished in a tone of voice that clearly said 'why are we even having this conversation?'. 

 Adore shrugged and stood up, oblivious to the stares.  "Party?"


	2. Magic Hands

Courtney let herself in the unlocked front door, grocery bag full of wine and snacks in tow.  She stopped short halfway across the threshold in the shadow of the bookshelves, blinking slowly, but the view remained the same.

The backs of Adore's legs and bare feet were visible at the end of the chaise, which in itself was nothing out of the ordinary.  Normally though, her toes weren't curled and Bianca wasn't kneeling over her hips.  Most notably, Adore wasn't usually moaning into the couch cushions.  

The side of the chaise obscured her view of Adore from the knees up, but Courtney could imagine what the rest of the picture looked like.  Bianca's arms were outstretched as she leaned forward, holding herself up with a look of intense concentration.

"There?" Bianca's voice was low, and sweat dampened the neckline of her grey shirt as she rocked rhythmically.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah, right there..." From her position pressed against the side of the bookcase, Courtney could just make out a smile spreading over Bianca's face at Adore's pleased moans. “Harder.”

"Yeah?"

"God, why are you so good at this, B?"  Adore's voice was breathy and one of her hands came up to grip the back of the couch.

"Years of practice." Bianca wrapped her fingers around Adore's wrist and tugged it back down out of sight.  "Quit that, it won't help.  It took too long to get you this loose, I'm not starting again."

"Yeah, I was really tight.  You gonna do Courtney when she gets here too?"

Courtney realized her jaw was hanging so far open that her mouth was dry, and started to back out of the doorway.  Unfortunately, Sammy and Dede chose that moment to notice her presence and set up a clamor of yips in greeting.

Bianca's head whipped around and she stopped her rocking.

"Uhhh, sorry?" Courtney's voice had spiraled up an octave.

"Courm!" Adore rolled over and sat up, dislodging Bianca who landed on the floor with a displeased exclamation.  "Did you remember the beer?"

Unable to process, she stammered out a few nonsense syllables.  Adore looked at her expectantly, face flushed and eyes slightly glassy.

"Great," Bianca's voice came from the other side of the chaise, still on the floor, "now she's going to want it too."

Courtney squirmed at the thought of what two of her best friends were implying.  "Didn't mean to interrupt..." she managed to say.

"You can be next," Adore grinned and stood up, scratching under the waistband of her shorts, "Bianca gives the  _best_ back massages."  


	3. What happens on the BOTS tour...

“Adore?  Bianca?  Are you two in there?” Michelle spoke loudly after her knocks went unanswered.  “Promoter pushed up the show an hour!”

Cursing the promoter under her breath, she checked her phone.  Still no reply to her texts or calls, and the shortened timeframe meant all of the queens needed to be downstairs ASAP.  She’d already roused Jinkx from her nap and gotten ahold of Alaska who was less than pleased at her shopping trip being cut short.

”It’s Michelle,” she called after knocking again.  “I’m gonna come in, ok?”  

Normally, the situation needed to be dire for her to let herself into the girls’ rooms (or dragging a drunk queen to bed).  Adore wasn’t on until later, but Bianca was supposed to help her open the show.  Maybe they’d headed down early?

Propping the door open in case Jinkx or Sharon came looking for her, Michelle scanned the suite.  Adore’s suitcase spilled its contents across the couch so haphazardly that she couldn’t tell if she had already prepped.  Frowning, she caught sight of Bianca’s neatly packed makeup case on the table, which meant they hadn’t gone downstairs yet.

Michelle turned to the mostly closed bedroom door, wondering if they’d taken a page out of Jinkx’s book and were catching some sleep before the show.  That would probably explain why they hadn’t answered her calls.  She was reaching out to push the door open when the telltale noise of rustling covers and mattress springs spilled out.

”Give it to me, fuck!”  Bianca’s voice was breathless.

”You want it?” Adore sounded smug.

A slapping sound, followed by a groan from  Bianca.

”Bitch, you better give it to me!”

”Ask me nicely and I might...”

If it were any other queens, Michelle would have no qualms about barging in and interrupting a kai kai.  Except this was Bianca, who was too professional to have trade before a performance, and certainly not less than two hours before the original call time.  And if she was doing it with Adore, that could only lead to trouble down the line.

After all, Sharon and Alaska’s epic public breakup was definitely still a sore subject. 

How was she supposed to deal with this?

Through the narrow gap, Michelle saw a tangle of bare limbs moving across the sheets.  What had to be Bianca’s more slender feet dug into the bed before wrapping her legs around Adore.

Harsh breathing and groans of exertion filled the air as Michelle made a decision and knocked sharply on the door.

”Seriously, stop!” Bianca snapped, and the straining legs fell still.

”Michelle?” Her voice was breathy but level.  “That better be you.”

”Yeah,” she answered, mind racing at the implications of a Bianca-Adore relationship.  Bianca was also a solid top, and if she was under Adore it couldn’t be a simple friendly fuck between the two of them, not with how close they were.  How long had this been going on, and how had she missed it?

”What is it?  And Adore showered today so it’s safe to come in here.”

”Fuck all the way off.”

Taking a deep breath, Michelle pushed the door the rest of the way open.

The sheets were tangled around their hips, and Adore was very definitely lying between Bianca’s legs.  Bianca’s arms were flung upwards towards the headboard, clearly reaching for Adore’s hands.  And clutched in Adore’s fingers was...a phone?

”Give me that,” Bianca growled, snatching the phone out of her grip.  Adore kicked the covers back and rolled off to the side, pouting.  

“Uhhh, promoter moved the show up an hour.”  Michelle was still looking at the phone, trying to process the situation.

Bianca followed her stare and rolled her eyes. “Bitch stole my phone,” she sighed, pinching Adore’s side.

”Owww!  No fair, you got it back!”

”Hang on,” Bianca sat up and scrambled off the bed, “did you say an hour earlier?  Fuck!”

No longer in a state of imminent panic, she could see that Bianca and Adore were both in shirts and shorts.  

“We’ll be down in five.”  Bianca was back in professional mode, shoving her feet into shoes and tossing Adore’s socks at her.

Michelle nodded mutely and left the suite, not stopping until the door clicked shut behind her.  With a sigh, she sagged against the wall in relief for a few seconds before pushing herself upright and heading down the hall.  She still had to alert Detox and Manila.

Hopefully they weren’t in bed together too.


	4. My name is Adore Delano and I’m a messy slut

Shangela finished touching up her lipstick, set down her earbuds, and checked the time.  She wasn’t surprised to find the dressing room almost empty; meet and greets didn’t start for an hour, and several of the queens were holding an impromptu photoshoot in the park behind the theater.  Alyssa and Detox had already left with Violet, their absence gone mostly unnoticed while she was painting.

Stepping into a pair of loose slippers, she set off down the hall.  Part of the beaded overlay had come loose on her gown, and she wanted to find Bianca and ask if she could work her magic with a needle and thread before the show.  No matter how many sewing lessons she had after Drag Race, Shangela wasn’t confident enough in her repair skills to attempt it.  Despite the hateful stage persona, Bianca never hesitated to help a sister - which hopefully meant she might still be in the building.  

The second, smaller dressing room was at the other end of the backstage area (terrible design, she mused).  Bianca, Adore, and Katya’s names were on the door, and she knocked in a perfunctory fashion before letting herself in.  At this point, catching another queen mostly naked or in the process of tucking was part of the gig, and she didn’t think any of them would mind.

One of Katya’s skintight mini dresses was hanging over the door, a hideous mix of abstract ikat and paisley.  Shangela’s eyes hurt just looking at it, but she couldn’t deny it was very...Katya.  

Adore’s unmistakable laugh filled the room.  Pushing the dress aside, she moved carefully around the door, trying not to snag any more of the damaged overlay.  She turned towards the row of vanities, expecting to find Adore on her phone and intending to ask her where Bianca and her sewing kit could be found.

“Hey girl, you know where-“

Shangela stopped abruptly, ripped gown forgotten.  

Adore perched on one of the vanity tables, lipstick a smeared mess and giggling wildly.  Bianca stood between her knees, hands on Adore’s waist and face pressed into the crook of her neck and shoulder.  As Shangela watched, Bianca drew back with a smacking noise, setting off another fit of laughter.

”Shange!” Adore called over Bianca’s shoulder, waving, “Come see what you think.”

Unsure whether Bianca was about to have her head off for interrupting a makeout session - and probably refuse to fix her gown - she cautiously edged forward.  Bianca seemed more engrossed in reapplying her own lipstick, not a hair out of place otherwise and completely nonplussed at her entrance.  Once she moved out of the way, Shangela was treated to a sight she never expected to see in this context (Haus of Edwards informal betting pool aside).

Adore’s jaw and neck were covered with lip prints in Bianca’s signature cherry red.  Rapidly purpling lovebites marched across her exposed collarbone and continued almost to her shoulder.

Swinging her legs gleefully, Adore hopped down and inspected herself in the mirror.  

“Think she needs more?” Bianca asked in a tone that seemed far too nonchalant for the circumstances.

”Well...” The only thing she could think to do was answer the question.  “Looks like plenty to me?”

”Cool!”

Adore leaned back as Bianca applied makeup setting spray, and not the concealer Shangela would have expected.

”You going out like that?”  

“Yeah, I had an idea for promo shots!”

Shangela felt like she was permanently two steps behind in the conversation.

”Promo shots?”

”Her ‘messy slut’ theme,” Bianca explained with a quirked eyebrow that invited commiseration.  “Couldn’t find any of the other girls to help, so...”. She shrugged, as if being asked to give hickeys to her best friend/quasi drag daughter was completely ordinary.

”We tried just makeup,” Adore added, “but it didn’t look right.  Besides, B’s lipstick is going to show up great on camera.”

Bianca caught sight of Shangela still clutching her torn gown and swatted Adore’s butt, shooing her out.  She reached for her sewing kit, already evaluating the damage.  “Go on out, we’ll be there in a few.”  

As Bianca started in on the repair, Shangela found herself at a loss for words.  If she needed the same look for a photoshoot or video, Alyssa was most decidedly not the person she’d turn to.  

Then again, Adore and Bianca were just...very Adore and Bianca.


	5. The Naked Truth, Remixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might recognize the beginning of the story from the standalone "The Naked Truth". Here is the humorous version I originally set out to write.

Alyssa knocked on the door of Adore and Bianca's room, waited for a response, then knocked again.  Louder.

"Hey!  Y'all in there?"

"Calm down queen, hang on."  Bianca's muffled voice was followed by footsteps.

The door swung open, and Alyssa looked up from where she was texting.

"Shangie wants breakfast, and you weren't answering your phones..."

She was dimly aware of her mouth hanging open (which wasn't going to do much to help with Bianca's teasing about her chin) at the sight that greeted her. 

A hungover Bianca was standing in front of her holding the door open, half of last night's paint a mess on her face, and clutching a pillow in front of her hips. 

Without a stitch of clothing on otherwise, as far as she could tell. 

Over her shoulder, she could see Adore in a similar state of undress, bent over her suitcase in front of a messy unmade bed.  The other bed didn't appear to have been slept in.

"...what?  Roy, what..."  Alyssa sputtered.  The rapid blinking was far less effective without lashes.

"Oh, hey Alyssa!"  Adore waved cheerfully, still naked.

"Queen," Bianca shifted, checking the hall as a door slammed further down, "do you mind?  We just woke up, we'll be down in fifteen."

"Okay?" she managed weakly.  "All right."

Bianca closed the door and Alyssa stood frozen in place, trying to process.  Her phone buzzed to life, and she answered on automatic.

"Hey girl, they meeting us?" Shangela's question fell on deaf ears.  "...girl?  You there?"

"Oh my good lord, Shangie," she blurted out as she turned towards the elevator, "you best believe what I tell you next..."

 

_****Ten minutes earlier****_

Bianca didn’t so much wake up as be bludgeoned into consciousness by the headache.  She might have been able to ignore her throbbing temples if they hadn’t been accompanied by the feeling of her brain sloshing around inside of her head.  Her chest felt horribly heavy, and the sheets might as well be a sauna.

There was a reason she liked to stick to wine.  This felt like the mother of all hard alcohol hangovers.

Opening her eyes didn’t help much, because all she could see was a mass of dark hair that seemed to be covering her entire face.  Last night was a slightly blank spot, and Bianca closed her eyes again and tried very hard not to move.

Did she pass out before de-dragging?  It didn’t happen often these days, but it was always a possibility.  That might explain why she was having trouble breathing, except the constriction stretched unevenly from just under her collarbone on the right down across both hips.  

A low groan directly into her ear made her flinch hard enough that her head started spinning.  

Shit.

What was most definitely not a corset resolved itself into an arm and leg rather effectively pinning her in place, at least until the hangover wore off enough that she could pry the limbs off.  

Bianca tried to turn her head to see who might be sharing her bed, feeling stubble brushing against her cheek.

At least it probably wasn’t a woman.  That would be even more awkward.

Whoever it was had their face pressed against her shoulder, breath fanning hot over her throat.  Another groan that sounded more alert was followed by lips pressing purposefully up the side of her neck and the hand starting to slide teasingly across her ribs.

Great.  A morning sex person.  After whatever night she’d had, that was firmly off the table.

Bianca glanced down her own body and silently thanked whatever deity watched over drag queens as the MEOW tattooed on the hand currently roaming her torso swam into focus.

Identity panic resolved, Bianca set about trying to get free.

”Ahh-“ The name caught in her dry throat, and she tried again.

”Adore.”

”Mmmmm....whuh?”  Adore nuzzled the skin behind her ear.

”Do you mind?”

The fingers stopped mid-caress, and Bianca relaxed when the lips pulled away from her neck.  She’d tease Adore about mistaking her for trade after the hangover wore off.  

“Sorry.”

Her sense of relief vanished as she suddenly became aware of two things.  

One, Adore was naked.  That in itself wasn’t an unusual state of being, although she always wore at least underwear to bed if they were sharing.  

Two, and more distressingly, Bianca realized that she was too.

Frozen in place, she met sleepy green eyes with a look of dawning panic as Adore pushed herself up on one arm and raised the other hand to her face.  Glancing down their bare bodies, she voiced Bianca’s sentiments perfectly.

”Oh fuck.”

********

Being a drag queen meant viewing your sisters in various states of undress with the same disinterest as when they were clothed.  The ABCD shared dressing rooms often enough that most of the time, no one even bothered to go into the bathroom to tuck, and Adore was notoriously unselfconscious about standing around in a skimpy thong or nothing at all.  

A drunk Adore was handsy and flirtatious, and being drunk with Bianca tended to erase their already barely existent sense of personal space.  They’d fallen asleep together countless times over the years in any number of locations (tour buses, taxis, Courtney’s living room floor), to the point that waking up tangled around each other was the closest thing to normal.

None of that made waking up naked in bed together any less awkward.

Bianca yanked the sheets around her waist as Adore scrambled back with what was probably an identical expression of shock.

”Ummmm.”

Adore frowned around the pillow she had clutched to her chest.  One eye still had a mostly intact winged liner and streaks of dried melted mascara ran down her other cheek.  Bianca turned to her own reflection in the mirror above the desk, cringing when it revealed actual raccoon-like eyes from the mess of dark eyeshadow smeared up her forehead.

They stared at each other for a few seconds longer, until Bianca thought she could keep her voice steady.

"Do you remember last night?"

"Uhhh...we did a show.  At that club?"  Adore moved the pillow to her lap and tilted her head in thought.

"...yeah.  After that," Bianca groaned.  "Also, where the hell are our clothes?"

"Oh.  Here?" She leaned across to the other bed, lifting a pile of pleather and mesh that squelched unappealingly, water dripping onto the carpet.  "Think yours is over there?"

The sequined mini dress she'd worn to perform in was laid on a towel across the table next to the sections of her wig, tights draped over the back of one of the chairs.  She lifted the dress, ignoring the cold air hitting sensitive body parts.

"B?"  Adore had come around the bed and was standing on the other side of the table, wringing water into the wastebasket. “What are you doing?"

Bianca raised her head from sniffing at the dress fabric.  "Smells like bleach."

"Is it cum?"

"For fuck's sake Delano, how much cum would it take to soak an entire dress?  I'm not that much of a whore.  And it looks like water."

"...actually, mine does too.  And I am that slut."

"Not helpful."

Her heels were underneath the chair, one on its side and slightly damp.  The other was upright with a small puddle of water still inside, the smell even stronger than her dress.

Sitting back down on the bed, Bianca felt more pieces slide together in her brain with an almost audible click.

"Alyssa bought us shots.  We walked back after, pretty sure we weren't breaking any public decency laws."

"Being naked is natural.  People are uptight."

"Still not helping."  

"Ummmm." Adore paused with her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth.  On anyone else, it would have looked ridiculous. 

"Hey, I remember!  There were hot guys in the pool."

"...chlorine."

"Oh.  Oh!  Right."

"Bet you went in fully dressed."

Adore fumbled on the other nightstand for her phone, scrolling to the camera roll, then burst out laughing.

Bianca snatched it from her unresisting fingers and blinked in surprise.  The last photo was a selfie, with a grinning Adore in a sopping wet wig, makeup running down her face.  Next to her, a much less amused and equally waterlogged Bianca, normal pouf of curls hanging limp across her shoulder and eyelashes missing.

"I'm not going to ask how I ended up in the pool, but I'm willing to bet it's your fault."

"Hey!  That's not fair."

"It's usually your fault."

"...true."

Someone knocked on the door, startling them both.  Bianca checked the clock - 10:30 am.  Probably one of the other queens wondering where they were.

Alyssa's voice came through the door, loud and clear, and she sighed.  Shifting, she checked for something to put on, but other than the still-wet drag, there didn't seem to be anything else to hand.  The knocking became more insistent, and Bianca called back a reply.

She looked at Adore, who shrugged and stood up to start digging in her suitcase.

"Great," Bianca muttered, grabbing a pillow off the bed.  "the Haus of Edwards is going to have a field day over this."

 

[Read The Naked Truth here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847344)


	6. Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter (finally complete)! Backstories from Adore and Bianca's perspective for the events in chapters one and four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see backstories for chapters two and three.

**Chapter One: Black and White Drama**

Walking back into the workroom, Bianca took one look at the confab taking place in the corner and made a neat 90-degree turn to her alcove instead.  While she wouldn't mind talking with Darienne and DeLa, the last thing she wanted to deal with was the oncoming bout of drama Laganja was doubtless going to stir up. 

The rhinestoned evening gloves went back into their mesh bag, followed by her bracelet and heavy earrings, then her wig separated back into sections (most definitely not thrown into a pile like some of the other queens).  Rubbing the indent on her shoulder, she unclipped the oversized sculpted bow, leaving her in just the bodice and ballgown skirt.

A quick glance around didn't produce anyone who could help her out of the gown.  All of the other girls were still across the room focused on the lipsync surprise.  Adore was the only other one in the process of de-dragging, but it looked like she was too busy untucking to bother. 

Bianca pulled the stuffing out of her bra cups before sucking in and twisting her arms to reach for the hooks and zipper.  The bodice came undone with a bit of effort and she started in on the skirt.  After hours on stage and in the lounge, she would be more than happy to have its weight off her padded hips. 

The zipper slid down a couple of inches before getting stuck, and she rolled her eyes.  Of course.

Turning her back to the mirror, she could see where the zipper was hung up on the crinoline hoop.  She lifted the entire skirt far enough to slide her fingers under the catch, hoping to work it loose by feel.  It seemed to be snagged on several layers of fabric, which meant she was probably going to need help to avoid ripping any seams. 

"Well shit," she muttered, hiking up the skirt again to give it another try.  

She repeated the process again; this time when the zipper came back up, it caught on part of her corset lacing.  Giving a frustrated tug only resulted in pulling the lacing further, cord caught between the zipper teeth and hoop casing.  The sudden constriction surprised her into to dropping the skirt, its momentum yanking things even tighter.

Bianca gritted her teeth and made another attempt at getting free, but everything was too tangled at that point.  

“Ah...” Her voice came out thin and breathy.  Cursing silently, she leaned out to see if Laganja was done with her moment.

Nope.  Maybe Satan was actually here today.

Instead of wasting air to yell, she grabbed the nearest small object (a box of bobby pins) and lobbed it across room.  It bounced off Adore’s back and she jumped in surprise, looking left and right, but didn’t turn around.

The next thing to hand was a large sequined flower, which tangled itself in Adore’s wig.  She finally looked in her direction in confusion before responding to the urgent ‘come here’ gestures, tights halfway down her legs.

”Why's your neck all blotchy and stuff?”

Even in her current predicament, Bianca had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.  

“ ‘M stuck,” she gritted out, pointing at her lower back and trying to stay calm.  _Never let a bitch see you sweat_.  “Can’t breathe.”

Adore immediately reached for a pair of scissors, but Bianca shook her head.  Comprehension dawned (thankfully) and Adore stepped behind her, trying to untangle the snag but only succeeding in making it worse still.  Bianca groaned, then grabbed her arm and lifted the front of the skirt.

”Hoop's caught...underneath.”  

Adore dropped to her knees in front of her, frowning before sticking her head under the skirt, pushing aside layers of tulle until her hands met at the bottom of Bianca's corset.  

Bianca's ears were starting to ring, and she dropped the skirt to grab Adore’s shoulders for support, breathing in shallow pants.  Sweat dripped from her hairline, and she really hoped that the skirt wouldn't require a repair job.  

”Oh god, hurry up,” she forced out.  There was no way she was going to create reality tv drama by passing out on camera - particularly when the operators were all too busy filming in the corner to notice.  So much for safety on set.

“Think I’ve got it?” Adore’s voice was muffled by tulle and organza.  Whatever she did next loosened things enough for Bianca to draw in a little more air.

”Yes, almost there...I can feel it.  Watch the teeth,” she added as Adore tugged on the zipper.

"Chill, girl," came the response from somewhere near her right hip, "I know how to use one."

The tension in her corset eased all at once, and she heaved a huge breath.   Considering how little she knew about dress construction, Bianca had to give Adore credit for persistence (and not calling the other girls over to laugh).       

Right as the skirt came loose accompanied by a wave of relief (or maybe that was the blood rushing back into her midsection?), Laganja, DeLa, Darienne, and Joslyn tumbled to the floor less than ten feet away with a loud exclamation.  

Bianca really didn't want to ask.

******** 

**Chapter Four: My name is Adore Delano and I'm a messy slut**

The door swung shut after Katya, who called out something in Russian and was off in a cloud of blonde hair and eyeball-printed polyester, following Violet, Detox, and Alyssa. 

Bianca added a couple more pins to make sure her wig was secure and gave it a last blast of hairspray, eyeing the arrangement of curls with a critical eye.  Beside her, Adore was frowning into the mirror as she dug into her bag of lipsticks.  Several tubes were laid out alongside opened lip liners, but she tossed the last one down with a groan.

”Something wrong?”  Bianca spoke around the bobby pin between her teeth.

”None of these are right."

Once she could see the other side of Adore’s face, Bianca paused to take in the whole picture.  A series of roughly oval shaped blotches of lipstick covered the side of her neck, in no apparent pattern.  Combined with her red-smeared mouth, she looked like a vampire movie gone wrong.

”Crime scene realness?” 

Adore slumped even further in her chair.  

“See, I had this idea for photos.  Like how I’m always saying I’m a messy slut?”

”...right.”  She raised an intrigued eyebrow, not sure where this was going.

”I wanted to make it look like the morning after.  You know, one of those nights you wake up after and don't remember what happened until you look in the mirror?"

Bianca considered her glum expression in silence for a minute before giving into the urge to try and make her smile instead.  

“Want me to give it a shot?”

Receiving a shrug in response, she grabbed a makeup wipe and reached for a lip liner.  Unfortunately, a few minutes of experimenting with different colors and products left them with only marginally better results. 

“None of it looks real enough,” she admitted reluctantly.  “Too bad Katya isn’t here, she’d probably bite your neck for free if you asked.”

Adore paused in scrubbing her neck clean for the fifth time.

”I dunno if the lipstick would show up anyway.  Guess I’ll have to do something else.”

Bianca hated the look of defeat, no matter the cause.  The colors all went on well enough, but it seemed impossible to reproduce the distinctive lip-print texture.  

“Hang on.  What if - let me see -”

She reached out to steady Adore’s chin, dusting her neck with loose powder to create an even surface.  Applying a fresh layer of lipstick, she leaned in and quickly pressed her lips to the freshly powdered skin, ignoring the bitter taste of makeup mixed with remover.

Adore eyed the results in the mirror and perked up. "Huh.”  

”Not bad, actually.”  Bianca had to admit it looked far better than their best attempts at drawing.

”Looks real.  I mean it is real, just it shows up pretty well."

Bianca nodded and scrutinized her own face, checking for smudges.

"You know...”

”What?”

”Wanna do the rest?”

“Seriously, queen?"  Bianca fixed her eyes on Adore's best hopefully innocent expression in the mirror.  "The things I do for you.”

Several coats of lipstick later, Adore’s neck was decorated with enough red lip prints that it resembled a Valentine’s Day card.

”That good?”  At this rate, she would have to redo her lip liner.  Again.  

”It needs more, but I dunno how to make it scream ‘messy slut’ to the camera.”

”I thought that would be obvious without the makeup.”

”Fuck all the way off. Although,” Adore tilted her head in a way that usually spelled trouble, “what about hickeys?”

“For real?  I swear I’m gonna go get Katya.”    

“Please B?  Just pretend I’m-“

“Finish that sentence and I really will cut up your wigs.”  

Bianca gave her a dead eye stare, receiving only a pleading pout in response.  

"Fine.  Up," she pointed at the vanity table, "if I'm doing this right, I can't lean down that far."

"You're the best, B!"

With one more long-suffering huff, she picked a spot over Adore's collarbone and pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto the skin.  Deliberately not thinking about what it would look like if anyone walked in, Bianca bit down carefully. 

Half a second later, she reeled backwards, stars exploding behind her eyes.

"What the fuck?"  Bianca gingerly touched the bridge of her nose where it had collided with Adore's shoulder when she flinched.

"Sorry!"  Adore sounded simultaneously apologetic and trying to fight off giggles.  "That tickled bad.  Promise I won't do it again."

Gripping Adore's arms firmly to anchor herself, Bianca leaned back in.

"Try not to break my nose this time?"

"Can't help it, it's a big target."

“You’re lucky I love you, bitch, because this is just weird.”


End file.
